1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for flowable and/or other media which e.g. before or during the discharge procedure may be gaseous, liquid, pasty and/or powderlike. Discharge may be of only a single media component or separate components simultaneously via separate discharge paths such that their start of discharge and/or their end of discharge is delayed with respect to each other.